


A technical term

by hypothetical_otters



Series: Fandot Creativity [19]
Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Immortal Roy au. and this time the professor's arrived. this is not the mh/time tour fic i set out to write. but it's what happened. prompt was actually Trick and/or Treat.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A technical term

**Author's Note:**

> Immortal Roy au. and this time the professor's arrived. this is not the mh/time tour fic i set out to write. but it's what happened. prompt was actually Trick and/or Treat.

When a man who looks like your landlord, but can’t possibly be your landlord, turns up on your doorstep unexpectedly the question is always whether this is a trick, and if it is, who is trying to trick you. Unless of course your name is currently Roy Steel, and the man who turns up on your doorstep is actually an old friend, and needs somewhere to stay until he fixes the causality nexus doodad (yes that’s a technical term) and can go back to doing tours of London for people of the future. It’s quite lucky for Roy that this Halloween Lorrimer is out cataloguing, or out on a date with Suki, well doing something that means he isn’t in the house. Roy doesn’t have to explain that his oldest friend and his closest friend look almost identical, and that the fact they look identical wasn’t in any way taken into consideration when he was asked to work with Lorrimer by Sir Max.


End file.
